


Sketches

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: William has a secret hobby that involves certain redhead.





	Sketches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow_Wolfhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Wolfhawk/gifts).



> Just a random idea I got. Practicing english, so if you spot any mistake, let me know.

It started like a random thing to do after a tiring session of paperwork, doodling on a tiny piece of paper, to simply become in one of the most favorite things to do for William.

 _Drawings._ Every moment that Grell Sutcliff wasn't watching or actually aware of his presence in the room, William started to draw in his self made book of sketches that he used to always carry on with him in his pockets, to try and capture his lover in his natural form.

It took him some time to draw all these red hair correctly. He had drawings of Grell almost doing everything around the house. Like if he had a camera to capture every moment.

Baking, cooking, sleeping, folding the clothes, washing the dishes.

His favorites were those of his lover, watching outside the windows or reading his favorite books. All these emotions naturally drawn in his face, it was a challenge to capture all these feelings his eyes seemed to have and that he couldn't comprend so well.

Grell suddenly became his object of study. He felt that he could understand him a bit better, thanks to his drawings.

And soon he started to think about colors. In different hair styles for his lover, different clothes or even in different situations to draw about.

Grell was his model and their life together was his canvas.


End file.
